1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a video processing chip, and more particularly, to a video processing chip and a method of displaying an image thereby.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a structural diagram of a video processing system chip according to a conventional LCD display is shown. The video processing system chip 100 controls an LCD panel 130 to display an image according to a video signal Video. The video processing system chip 100 includes a video processor 110 and a timing controller 120. The video processing system chip 100 according to video signal Video outputs a control signal Sc, a red image signal R0, a green image signal G0 and a blue image signal B0. The timing controller 120 according to control signal Sc, outputs a data control signal Sd and a scan control signal Ss to the LCD panel 130. The LCD panel 130, under the control of the data control signal Sd and the scan control signal Ss, displays an image according to the red image signal R0, the green image signal G0 and the blue image signal B0.
A conventional LCD panel normally displays an image according to a aspect ratio of 4:3. Recently, LCD panel capable of displaying an aspect ratio of 16:9 has gained a significant market share. When the aspect ratio desired by the user is different from the original aspect ratio of the received video signal, for example, the original aspect ratio is 16:9 while the desired aspect ratio is 4:3, the user needs to couple an aspect ratio adjusting circuit in addition to the video processing system chip 100 for the original 16:9 image to be converted to a desired 4:3 image and outputted to the LCD panel. If another aspect ratio is desired, an aspect ratio of 3:2 for instance, the conventional method would dispose another aspect ratio adjusting circuit to convert the original 16:9 image into the desired 3:2 image. By doing so, except the video processing system chip 100, two aspect ratio adjusting circuits for generating images of various aspect ratios are needed, not only largely increasing manufacturing costs and occupying more circuit board space, but also increasing the volume of the LCD display due to the increase in circuit areas.